


Am I Doing This Right?

by AlecWrites



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Tropes, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: By the time Hinata is walking to the park, he hasn’t thought of a single thing to say. His words are mixing in his head, and he’s muddled and tired from all of this overthinking that’s he’s done today. But something in him cheers up when he sees Kageyama’s black hair sitting on a bench. Hinata particularly sprints over to him in excitement and Kageyama looks up and then stands to meet him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Am I Doing This Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Throwing their arms around the other person’s neck, hugging them close before kissing them passionately on the lips.

When it hit him, it was probably the most awful thing he could have ever realized. Never could he have ever imagined that the person that he would fall in love in high school would be the very person he despised.

  


…

  


Well maybe despised was a strong word. Hinata didn’t necessarily dislike him. Actually, he thought he was pretty talented, very talented in volleyball and extremely athletic. That fact is probably the worst all this time Hinata believed that he admired those with athletic ability. Well, now he realized that he was probably  _ attracted  _ to them. And that pill was a lot harder to swallow. It wasn’t that Hinata thought that was gross or wrong. He thinks that everyone should be allowed to like and dislike anyone they want, no matter what. The reason this was an extreme shock to Shoyou was simply because-the person he realized he liked was no other than

  


Kageyama Tobio. 

  


Now, it was evitable, the more Shouyou allows himself to think about it. Not only do they play volleyball together as a duo, but they also have the same class. Take a similar route to school every day. Lunch, similar interests. Isn’t kind of evitable you would fall for the person you spend the most time with? Someone you argue with a lot, but you’re also capable of making up with. Someone you’d rather not speak too on bad days, but can’t get enough of on good days? That’s what Hinata felt with Kageyama, a constant push and pull. But now there was something larger, something making him want to be close. 

  


Probably too close for Kageyama’s comfort. 

  


Hinata wasn’t exactly aware of what others personal space. He had difficulty understanding boundaries once explained to him. But he knew very well to stay away from Tsukishima-kun. He was always so mean to Hinata, however, Hinata admired his talent as well, maybe even envied his height. 

  


Hinata’s head was filled with thoughts of Kageyama. Hinata thought, of course, that was normal. Until the thoughts weren’t about volleyball anymore and some night he found himself thinking about Kageyama in different ways. The way sweat drips down his neck after he sets, the way his chest rises and falls after a match. His adam’s apple bobbing when he drinks. These motions are simple, everyday mundane occurrences, but there is something different in the way Kageyama does it. Something in the way his mouth almost turns into a smile makes Hinata warm. Everything about Kageyama makes Hinata warm. 

  


And some people are starting to take notice.

\- 

  


“Dumbass, you MISSED THE BALL!!” Kageyama shouts after Hinata’s feet hit the ground. 

  


“Geez! I know that bakayama I lost sight of it!” He shouts back. 

  


“Whatever!! Don’t miss the next one,” Kageyama grumbles setting up from another toss. 

  


“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Hinata says wiping a droplet of sweat off of his face. 

  


“I think Hinata’s been a little  _ distracted _ recently,” Sugawara says, nudging Daichi into the conversation. 

  


“Why did you say it like that?” Daichi asks, putting volleyball into baskets before looking over at Suga. 

  


“Because he’s been  _ dis-tract-ed _ ,” Sugawara says pointing his head toward Kageyama.

  


Daichi looks up at Kageyama, and then Hinata before looking at Sugawara. There’s a smug smile on Sugawara’s face and then Daichi looks at Hinata again quickly. “Wait, you don’t think-”

  


“Actually I do think, our little crow has a crush,” Sugawara says looping an arm around Daichi’s elbow and leaning his head on Daichi’s shoulder. 

  


“Why is he  _ our  _ crow?” Daichi asks. 

  


“Because you’re the captain, and I’m the vice-captain and this is  _ our  _ team,” Sugawara says quietly as he watches Kageyama and Hinata. Daichi just shrugs.

  


-

  


To whoever is watching above Hinata is grateful that it is not freezing cold with Kageyama and Hinata walking home later that day. They aren’t talking, Hinata is rolling his bike, and Kageyama is sipping on a carton of milk. Hinata is uncharacteristically nervous. There’s something in the way that Kageyama is gripping the milk carton, that makes Hinata’s fingers tingle, his fingertips hungry to feel the inside of Kageyama’s hand. He imagines rough calloused fingers, a hard calloused palm from all of the volleyball practices. Hinata has begun to bask in the moments where they’re able to hug, in excitement or give high fives after a good play. 

  


Hinata is becoming desperate to touch him.

  


-

  


It’s not until the day before Valentine’s day that Hinata is sure what to do about his feelings. For some reason, there isn’t a single doubt in his mind. He knows it’s cliche. To confess your feelings to the one you like on Valentine's day, but there’s no other way. It’s a day about being vulnerable. A day about being honest, the entire holiday is focused on love and caring. Hinata can’t see a flaw in his plan.

  


Hinata is shit at cooking and baking, he could buy something sweet from the bakery. Possibly Tres Leches, because Kageyama likes milk so much, but that would feel disingenuous. Maybe a better idea would just be to confess. Maybe Shouyou could write down what he wants to say and practice the words a couple to times before tomorrow. 

  


Once Hinata had gotten a pencil and paper, the paper had been blank for an hour. He stared down at, hoping the words he wanted to say would just appear on the page. He groans and rubs his eyes. 

  


“Come on Shouyou, it’s just Kageyama,” Hinata says holding the pencil down against the paper. 

  


Hinata ended up writing 0 words that night.

  


-

  


The following morning was fairly normal, Hinata was a little nervous but not completely. He wasn’t even sure what he wanted to say. Something about today was giving him a little anxiety though, seeing a lot of girls confessing to their crushes and people walking around holding chocolate and cakes. Some probably homemade some probable store-bought. Hinata wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference.

  


All-day long Kageyama seemed particularly angry...or distracted. Hinata wasn’t able to approach him normally, he would mainly get a backward look from Kageyama and then the raven would just walk away. Words seemingly failing both of them. Communication between the duo had been rocky, and whenever Kageyama messed up a shout, Daichi would try and give him a firm voice to help him out. Kageyama seemed distant and mumbled a quiet sorry before trying again. Hinata was becoming increasingly worried. 

  


And would school end, Kageyama left with him. Of course, Hinata was able to catch up in an instant, and they walked together like normal. But Hinata was tense, almost uncomfortable the entire walk and when they parted he almost forgot what he wanted to say. 

  


“Uh, Kageyama!” Hinata accidentally shouted. “Will you meet me in the park around 7 pm?” He asks, to Kageyama’s back. The raven jumps slightly before turning around and whispering a quiet ‘sure.’ And then continued walking. Hinata was half-convinced he was going to show up.

  


-

  


By the time Hinata is walking to the park, he hasn’t thought of a single thing to say. His words are mixing in his head, and he’s muddled and tired from all of this overthinking that’s he’s done today. But something in him cheers up when he sees Kageyama’s black hair sitting on a bench. Hinata particularly sprints over to him in excitement and Kageyama looks up and then stands to meet him.

  


Hinata now realizes he has to talk, but there are no words on his tongue. 

  


“Why did you wanna meet me here?” Kageyama asks, staring down at Hinata. The orange top looks up at him with bright eyes, looking up at Kageyama is probably the best. The way Hinata can see his hair fall over his eyes, his features are clear and beautiful and Hinata soaks them in. Kageyama’s expression changes slightly, and Hinata realizes he’s staring. However, he can’t look away. His face goes red, and he finally realizes what people do when they are unable to use words. 

  


Hinata jumps, wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s neck and pauses. Watching Kageyama’s eyes widen in surprise, as his hand instinctively wraps around Hinata’s hip. Shouyou kisses him, he’s not sure if he’s doing it right, he’s just doing what he’s seen in movies and it’s passionate. Almost hungry, if Hinata could feel something like that. At first, Kageyama’s lips are still. And Hinata is pretty sure that his eyes are open to. Hinata can feel how tense Kageyama is. He’s about to pull away regretting his decision before Kageyama’s lips relax and they begin to move around Shouyou. Kageyama’s hands become tighter, properly holding Hinata in his arms. 

  


Now the kiss can be described somewhat sloppy, the two of them unable to decipher what the hell they’re doing. But Kageyama is kissing Hinata back, in a semi-passionate way that involves a lot of feelings. That’s gotta count for something right?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
